


A Meeting

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Brigid and Sarita [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl





	A Meeting

She had been late to the Conclave. Her first chance to really prove herself to the Clan as a capable adult and she had been late. In her defense it was not entirely her fault, she had missed the boat she was supposed to travel on. Well less missed more got into an altercation with the captain when he grabbed her ass. So she had been late while she tried to find another boat to take her. She had just arrived in Fereldan in time for the explosion.

In a way she was grateful, if she had been on time she would probably have been killed as so many others were. She found her way to the Hinterlands and began hunting food for the refugees while trying to earn enough to pay for passage home. While she was there she heard things, rumours of a survivor. A human woman they were now calling the Herald of Andraste. She was able to seal the rifts that had sprung up in the wake of the explosion, or so she had heard. She was working with the new Inquisition or so she had heard. She had also heard that she was travelling in the Hinterlands. Sarita was curious but Inquisition held too much of a whiff of the Chantry for her comfort, and Templars were not good for an elf and an apostate on her own, especially in these turbulent times.

The hunting had been slow going that day, she had spent all morning in the tree and seen nothing bigger than some Fennecs. She was just considering moving to a different location when there was a sudden crash through the underbrush, a crash followed by a mass of bright red hair attached to one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen in her life. The most beautiful woman being chased by a rather large and rather angry bear. The woman had just passed under her tree when Sarita stood on the branch and fired two arrows in rapid succession into the bears skull. She jumped down from the tree, landing in a crouch between the bear and the woman.

She used a third arrow and the bear fell at her feet. She turned and smiled triumphantly at the woman. On closer look the woman was even more beautiful than she first thought. Fair skin dusted with freckles, brilliantly green eyes, an explosion of bright red curls, soft full lips and an amazing figure. Looking at her, Sarita was struck by the oddest feeling, like she had just found a part of her she had not even realised she was missing. A connection unlike anything she had ever felt before. It was odd and made no sense but all she could feel and hear were the words, “There you are.”

She extended her hand, helping her to her feet and the redhead towered over her, still a little shaky but relieved.

“I’m Sarita. Little tip, in the Hinterlands, don’t anger the bears.”

Brigid stood, smiling nervously at the petite elf who had just saved her life. “I am sure it won’t happen again. Thank you. For your help that is. I’m Brigid.”

Sarita smiled at her, delighted to have helped someone and Brigid returned the gesture. Her entire face lit up and Sarita rather felt like a flower being graced with sunlight.

They stood a little awkwardly, taking each other in, the bear lying dead just a few feet away. Sarita still could not shake the feeling that she knew the woman, Brigid, from somewhere but at the same time she was sure that if she had seen her before she would remember it. For her part Brigid seemed to be wondering why the dark haired elf was looking so intently at her. After several moments three other figures stumbled over to them, an attractive if severe looking human woman, a handsome dwarf carrying a crossbow and a bald elf with no vallaslin. All their eyes were on Brigid and the woman spoke first, her voice accented like a Nevarran she had once met.

“Herald there you are! We feared the worst when we lost you…who is this?” The woman asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion at Sarita.

Brigid (the Herald!?) looked slightly abashed but stood tall, “Seeker, I am unharmed, this woman saved my life, her name is Sarita.”

Sarita smiled and waved a little nervously at the group now staring at her.

“Oh. Well. Thank you.” The Seeker responded a little nervously.

“It was not a problem, I would have done the same for anyone. I am glad that Bri-The Herald is unharmed. I should be leaving though to let you all get back to whatever it was you were doing.” Sarita turned to begin leaving, stopped by the Dwarf speaking up.

“I take it your Clan is nearby? A dozen arrows pointed at us on all side?” He teased.

Sarita laughed, “No, it is just me. I was actually going to see what the Conclave was all about but I was late and…well you know the rest better than I do.”

“A spy!?” The Seeker asked affronted.

Sarita smiled gently, unafraid. “Yes I am clearly a terrible danger to all of you. A spy I was meant to be, yes, but with no malice intended.”

“One does not ordinarily encounter many Dalish travelling alone, let alone a mage wielding a bow.” The bald elf spoke up, bemused with the whole situation.

“I pride myself on being anything but ordinary,” Sarita flirted teasingly. “Besides, I can take care of myself, with a bow or a staff.”

The dwarf chuckled, “I like her, reminds me a little of my Kirkwall days. Before everything exploded anyway.”

Sarita’s brows furrowed, “Do things explode a lot around you? If so I think I might want to step a little further back…”

“What can I say, I guess I just have that effect on things.”

“I have no doubt! Well I really should be letting you all get back to things, I need to set up a camp for myself.”

“You can’t camp out here all alone!” Brigid spoke up for the first time in a while, sounding genuinely appalled with the idea.

Sarita turned and smiled at her, “It is alright, I have been out here for at least a week and no harm has come to me.”

Brigid reached out and grabbed her by the rest, stopping her from leaving and there was a mild spark of electricity between them. “Please, you saved my life, I insist that you let me repay the favour. At least let me cook for you!”

Now that got Sarita attention, she had been eating nothing but the bare minimum for days and her stomach rumbled a little at the thought of a decent meal. “Well, I suppose that I can come stay for one meal. Lead on my lady!” Sarita gave a faux bow to Brigid making her laugh for what she fairly sure was the first time since she woke in the cells under Haven.

Cassandra, Solas, Varric and Brigid looked on in awe as the petite elf finished a third bowl of stew, making a loud noise of satisfaction. “That was delicious, ma serranas. The first good meal I have had in a long time.”

“The second and third two,” Varric laughed.

Sarita took no offence at the tease and joined him in laughter, “Well I always have been a woman of many appetites,” she teased back, pausing to wink in the direction of Solas and Brigid. Solas almost choked on the swig of water he had just taken and Brigid turned red enough to match her hair.

Later that night, Brigid left her tent to stretch her legs a little. Cassandra, Varric and Solas were sharing a single tent so that Sarita could have her space. She was rather surprised then to see Sarita sitting alone by the dying embers of the fire. “Can’t sleep?” Brigid asked softly, coming to sit on the bench next to her.

Sarita shrugged a little, “I can’t sleep alone. In my Clan you are never really alone, sharing a tent wit friends and family, packed in tightly in the aravals. All of the people you know and love surrounding you with their warmth. The sounds of them breathing, talking in their sleep a little. You would think it might be loud but I never thought so. It always made me feel safe and loved. Silly, I know.”

“It’s not silly,” Brigid replied moving to sit closer to her, sharing her body heat when she saw Sarita shiver a little in the cold night air. “It sounds idyllic. I never really had that sense of belonging or family.” Brigid paused, embarrassed at being so open and to a complete stranger. There was just something about Sarita that made her trust her, like she could tell her anything and it would be alright. “So if you can’t sleep alone how have you been coping out here by yourself all this time?”

Sarita rested her head on Brigid’s shoulder, “I haven’t been. Mostly I just nod off for a little bit on and off throughout the day. I think it has been even longer since I last ate that I actually went to sleep.”

“If you like, you can sleep with me.” It was a minute after the words came out of her mouth that she realised what exactly she had said and how it could be taken.

“Why Herald, I had no idea humans could be so welcoming!” She laughed warmly at her and Brigid playfully elbowed her a little. “That is not what I meant and you know it. Seriously though if you need some company to sleep I don’t mind.”

Sarita looked up at her, her eyes reflecting the dim light of the night. “Are you sure? You have already been so welcoming, I would not want to put you out more than I already have.”

“I insist,” Brigid replied, taking Sarita’s hand and squeezing it gently as both women got up and walked to her tent. They had barely lain down together before Sarita was breathing softly, fast asleep and curled up against Brigid as though she belonged there.

 


End file.
